<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun Shine Brighter by lovethatwewerein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085299">Sun Shine Brighter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein'>lovethatwewerein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, this was just something completely random and i just love it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovethatwewerein/pseuds/lovethatwewerein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“We should get married,” Hunter says, gripping the bars of the climbing frame tightly before leaning forward. She tilts her head up towards the sky. “Tomorrow. Right here.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“We can’t get married in a day,” she shakes her head, wiping her palms on the fabric of her dress before watching Blaine kick a soccer ball across the playground. “That’s not enough time.” </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hunter Clarington/Marley Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun Shine Brighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah I couldn't explain it if I tried. I'm on my Huntley shit. That's all there is to it. </p>
<p>Title from 'Wake Me Up Before You Go Go' by Wham</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We should get married,” Hunter says, gripping the bars of the climbing frame tightly before leaning forward. She tilts her head up towards the sky. “Tomorrow. Right here.” </p>
<p>“We can’t get married in a day,” she shakes her head, wiping her palms on the fabric of her dress before watching Blaine kick a soccer ball across the playground. “That’s not enough time.” </p>
<p>He kicks his leg and she ducks lower. It’s not like he’s ever actually kicked her in the head - he wouldn’t - but it could happen. “That’s loads of time. That’s hours and hours.” </p>
<p>“Well, I’ll have to ask my mom,” she agrees, smiling up at him quickly before the sun is too bright to be comfortable and she has to look away again. “I need a nice dress. Does it have to be white?” </p>
<p>Hunter’s head tilts to the side and there’s a random shout from somewhere behind her. Eventually, he shrugs. “Only if you want it to be.” </p>
<p>“Okay.” </p>
<p>He pushes off of the bars, holding on tightly until he’s standing in front of her. She hugs him because that’s what you do when you’re married. “Okay. Let’s get married.” </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Her mom helps her find the perfect dress. It’s not completely white but it’s close enough - there’s daisies patterned near the bottom and she finds some white flats to go with it. Blaine gives her a thumbs up when she shows him in the morning, twirling around next to the kitchen table so he can see the skirt flare out and the pink ribbons her hair is tied up with. </p>
<p>“You look great,” he assures her when they’re walking to school, Pam no doubt taking a picture from behind them. “When are you getting married?” </p>
<p>“Lunch time. Me and Jeff are making flower crowns at recess.” </p>
<p>“Does everyone get a flower crown?” </p>
<p>She hums, not sure if they’d even got that far in their wedding planning. “If you want one, we can make you one.” </p>
<p>“Maybe not a crown,” he says, picking up a dandelion from the floor. “What are my other options?”</p>
<p>“A bouquet?” </p>
<p>“I could put a flower in my buttonhole for the wedding,” he suggests, stopping when they reach the road and waiting for Pam to grab their hands. “And so could Sebastian.” </p>
<p>“Good idea!” </p>
<p>He grins, nose crinkling. “Do you think they’ll have carrot sticks today?” </p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Jeff places the crown on her head and then ducks down so she can place one on his. They’d managed to talk Mrs Williams to let them go into the field during recess as long as they stayed within her eye line so they could make really good ones for each other. Blaine nods at her when he grabs her hand. </p>
<p>She’s not sure who did all the heavy lifting - who moved the three chairs the teachers keep outside to either side of a makeshift pathway - but it was probably Sebastian. He likes telling people what to do. Hunter is standing at one end, dressed in an itchy looking black polo, and he smiles at her when she stands next to him. </p>
<p>This part of the playground is on an awkward slant so they’re almost the same height. She’ll be taller than him by next week. For sure. </p>
<p>“I went to a wedding last year,” Wes tells her, nodding seriously. “I know what I’m doing.” </p>
<p>She believes him because it’s Wes and if anyone can do this properly, it’s him. He’s read Narnia. She faces Hunter again. “Are you ready?” </p>
<p>“Definitely.” </p>
<p>Wes looks between them and opens his book. She leans her head to the side to read the title - Charlotte’s Web. “We are here today to see the marriage of Hunter Clarington and Marley Rose…” </p>
<p>She’s not convinced that everything he’s saying is accurate, that he knows what he’s doing but she keeps her gaze focused on Hunter and they don’t start laughing when Wes just decides to read the first page of the book to them. Maybe Wes likes talking just as much as Sebastian does. </p>
<p>“Are we married now?” Hunter asks when Wes finally closes his book because he started getting impatient ages ago. “Can we please be married already?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” the older boy nods, taking a step back. Someone starts clapping and she reaches her hand up to check her flower crown is still in place. It is. “Now you can do what married people do.” </p>
<p>“What do married people do?” She asks Hunter while everyone else starts to walk away. He frowns when Sebastian pats him on the back before leaving. </p>
<p>“I think they do this.” He presses a quick kiss to her forehead and it’s kind of weird, his chin bumps her nose a little and she almost falls backwards because she wasn’t prepared. She rubs her forehead when he steps back. </p>
<p>“Maybe we should just hug for now,” she says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly and it’s better like this. Everyone should hug the people they’re married to - no more gross kissing. “Is that okay with you?” </p>
<p>“Hugs are good,” she smiles at her once more and then Sebastian is calling his name, the ball he’d just kicked rolling towards them slowly. “I’m going to go and play soccer. I’ll see you later.” </p>
<p>“Okay,” she brushes a small bit of dirt off the skirt of her dress with a frown. “I get cookies in my lunch tomorrow and we can share.” </p>
<p>“Because we’re married?” </p>
<p>“Because we’re married.” </p>
<p>He picks up the ball so he can join their game with less hassle. “Okay, bye.” </p>
<p>She turns around to see Jeff staring at his broken flower crown, daisies on the floor. Now that’s a problem she can fix.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm at love-that-we-were-in on tumblr. feel free to reach out or send prompts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>